


Bloody Sunday

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Blood Loss, M/M, Other, Terry McGinnis is Batman, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: Terry has an off day, being a teenage boy with a period is hard work.
Relationships: Terry McGinnis/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	Bloody Sunday

Terry probably should have called off practice today. 

It was that time again, that ache in his back and pain in his loins, he should have called it quits this week but he promised Dick he would be there.  
Sitting on the mat, his legs split in both directions and streaching with the needle pricks in his gut. He winces, placing his hands on his stomach then choosing to ignore it.  
"You alright Terry." Dick asks standing in the doorway. The trainee nods, he didn't want to out himself or have a uncomfortable conversation about his near bleeding genitals. "I'm fine." He responds back with a bit of venom in his tone. The first son takes notice, believing it to be an attitude takes it literally. "Do your crunches."  
"What!? Why, we compleated those a month ago."  
The male looks over at him with a shrug. "Do it again."  
The teenager groans outloud, he was not in the state or mood to do this. Lifting himself of the matt he does his pole situps and crunches, body on fire from menstral pain. Dick infront of him to watch his struggle, sweat on his brow and trying hard not to slip up.  
"Tuck tighter."  
Terry tenses up, sharp pain twisting up his pelvis, crashing to the floor and curling up in a ball of pain. "Terry!" Dick shouts reaching out a hand, but the boy turn him away, shaking. 

"Dick told me about your little accsident today." Bruce comments following Terry thoughout the house, the student is quick to shoot it down.  
"I just fell, I'm fine."  
"He said you didn't look fine." The man continues." Said you had a hard time focusing than usual." Terry rolls his eyes, ruffling a hand through his hair annoyed with a sigh, tight grip on his bag to keep himself from snapping again. He just wanted to get his work done, shower and go to bed, not talk about his little 'feminine' issue. "Goodnight Bruce." He says slamming his bedroom door shut, locking it.

Spellbinder, the worst and possibly the most creepiest villian he'd come to face  
Off his a game. Again due to the stress and moodswings he was already dealing with, not to mention the constant non bleeding wetness between his legs chafing against the suit, rubbing him in places they shouldnt.  
"Now's not the TIME creep!" He huffs circling around the cave. He was out of breath, legs shaking and sick to his stomach.  
"Terry? Terry is everything okay?"  
With a groan he responds back, vision getting dizzy.  
"Yes, I'm fine." He coughs with an audible gag. "What's wrong with you stay focused boy!" Bruce nags.  
"I get it, I get it! I told you I'm off okay!" He yells back, just as he's not looking he's hit with a illusion. On the edge of a ledge and fighting snakes, lined to with Spellbinders red and black void faced figure. Bruces voice echoing in his ears as he's attacked senseless, theres a gush between his legs. "Terry!?"  
He's brought back, eyes wandering space and hunched over vomiting his lunch. "Shit."

He'd awake in the batcave, stripped down of course and wearing a fresh new pair of underwear. Barbra by his bedside and her knowing sorry eyes.  
"Why didn't you say anything Terry."  
He licks his lips, touching the wrapped cut on his forehead. "It wasn't any of their business." He grunts sitting up, then it hits him, looking around the room grabing at his chest.  
"Who changed me?"  
She tips her head to the door, Bruce reveiling himself from the shadows with a scowl across his face and crossed arms. Terry falls back into the pillows, eyes averting Wayne's. "Nothing I haven't seen before son."

"Shut up Bruce..just..shut up."


End file.
